1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
Such portable electronic device is evolving into various forms of designs, and many efforts for developing new types of portable electronic devices are undergoing in order to meet users' needs for newer and more various forms of designs. The new types include the structural change and improvement for facilitating users to more conveniently use the portable electronic devices. As one of such structural changes and improvement, a portable electronic device with a display unit whose at least part can be curved or bent is coming into the spotlight.
As such, with more attention paid on the portable electronic device with the display unit whose at least part can be curved or bent, user-friendly user interfaces using such characteristic are required. That is, the characteristic of the bendable or curvable portable electronic device arouses a creation of a new user interface area which was limitedly or impossibly applied in the conventional art.
Also, in recent time, an active development for a cover (or a pouch) covering at least part of the mobile terminal to protect the mobile terminal is ongoing. As a result, a method of more enhancing use convenience of the terminal using the cover may be considered.